1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices having display panels, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, or the like, are widely used nowadays. Since a mobile device is frequently used outdoors, display panels in the mobile device are required to have characteristics including appropriate brightness and excellent outdoor visibility. For improvement of such characteristics, a technique of filling with a transparent polymer a space between a display panel and a protective member, such as a window, for protecting the display panel has recently been introduced.